


One Way or Another

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka as Bultar's Padawan, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CT-27-5555 l ARC-5555 l Fives is the Phantom Ranger, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Humor, POV CT-7567 | Rex, Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Protective CT-7567 | Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Rex is a blue power ranger.
Relationships: Bultar Swan & Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 3
Collections: FandomWeekly (2019-2021) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth





	One Way or Another

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the fandomweekly prompt head in the clouds with the bonus prompt rhyme time on dreamwidth.

A part of Rex is waiting for Jesse or Kix to quip that this isn’t what the trainers on Kamnio prepared them for. The creature they’re going to fight is twice the size of a normal piranhatron, but it’s wearing a top hat and carrying a microphone. It walks towards them slowly as the five of them line up. General Swan tries to reason with them, tries to get them to agree to stop terrorizing the city and surrender.

“Get everyone to safety?” Rex asks, checking in.

“Got everyone headed towards the monster shelters,” Ahsoka confirms.

“You power punks are going to go down with a thunk!” the creature declares into their microphone before starting to dance.

Jesse groans. “Great. It’s rhyme time before we all start in with the horrible punning. This has to be one of Repulsa’s creations.”

“Pretty sure Finster creates them, shouldn’t they be his creations?” Kix teases.

“Looks like a piranhatron, could be Divatox,” Ahsoka jokes.

As Jesse opens his mouth to respond, Kix steps between them. “You are not placing bets with the Commander.”

Rex shifts to glare at Jesse, who shrugs. Ahsoka grins.

“I believe we’ll have to fight,” Bultar says. “Would you like to start the call, my Padawan?”

Ahsoka’s grin goes slightly feral as she steps forward and declares, “It’s Morpinin’ Time!”

She briefly checks in with the team and then they are calling their morphs.

Bultar starts. “Nexu!”

And then with a flare she’s morphing into the red ranger.

Rex is next. “Krayt!”

The familiar wash of his blue morph falls over him.

“Akul!” Ahsoka calls before she morphs yellow. She’s not wearing a skirt this time, Rex notes. She’s still deciding which version of her suit she likes best.

Jesse becomes the green ranger by yelling, “Acklay!”

Kix follows him calling out, “Purrgil!”

And then they all take a turn to call out their colors and pose. There’s an explosion behind them after. The creature they’re about to fight stands by patiently watching them. Rex always expects an attack in the middle of their morph sequence. They draw their weapons.

The Phantom Ranger arrives behind the creature in a wash of teleportation. Several blaster shots later and the creature is defeated. They stand their briefly, waiting for the creature to grow so they can call out their zords.

As they stand around waiting Bultar asks, “How are the Astro rangers?”

“Still on Earth,” Fives answers as he nudges the creature with his boot. “I don’t think it’s growing.”

Then he taps his Phantom Ranger helmet like he’s considering taking it off. Rex glares. He’s still got his helmet on, but Fives glances at him and drops his hands.

“Any leads on Zordon?” Bultar continues

“Yes,” Fives says.

“Then let's teleport back to base, we’ll discuss this further and come up with a plan,” Bultar decides.

“Should we bring that?” Ahsoka questions pointing to the creature.

“Could be a trap,” Rex points out.

As they stand there considering Jesse jokes to Kix, “Never thought I’d be trying to save a head in the clouds.”

“It looks more like a blue swirl,” Fives puts in.

“Technically he’s caught in a time warp,” Ahsoka clarifies. “I hope I get to meet him! Maybe he’ll have fun stories about teaching Master Plo!”

“You mean blackmail material?” Rex teases.

Bultar snorts.

Ahsoka tilts her head towards him. “He’s known me since I was a toddler. He has all the embarrassing me stories. It’s time I heard a few about him.”

Suddenly they’re surrounded by Quantrons.

“Those are Astronema’s minions,” Ahsoka growls as they all turn to face their enemies.

“Isn’t she supposed to be on Earth?” Kix points out, a note of resignation in his tone.

“Guess it’s a good thing none of us placed a bet,” Jesse comments.

“They might be hunting me,” Fives points out.

The Quantrons fire on the creature and it disintegrates quickly into nothingness. Then they disappear.

“Guess it wasn’t a trap,” Rex sighs.

“Our scans might have picked up something,” Jesse says.

Bultar agrees they should head back to base. As he takes a slow breath and prepares to teleport Rex smiles. This might not be what he was trained for, and they haven’t found Zordon yet, and have no idea why this strange attack just happened, but he wouldn’t want to be doing anything else.


End file.
